Handling Lily
by tear of the sun girl
Summary: why is Joe always so worried about Lily?and what does he do when they lose contact and she's alone?read and find out.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter1#  
  
"Ok now remeber you do not go with them but you find out where they went"  
  
FBI Handler Joe Renato was sitting in a back booth at a bar with Lily a young under cover agent.   
  
"yeah right and I find out where they are going how??"  
  
"that's up to you but don't get in the car"  
  
"ok"  
  
"you betetr listen"  
  
"I WILL!"  
  
"fine"Joe slid out of the booth and stood to leave.  
  
"hey wait where are you going?"  
  
"I got a thing with Darnell but here get yourself something to eat before you waist away to nothing"He said tossing a twenty on the table.  
  
"but....."  
  
"what??"  
  
"when do I start?"  
  
"I'll pick you up tomorrow at your house"  
  
"HEY!how do you know where I live??"  
  
Joe didn't say anything just gave her a smile winked and left.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+* An hour later ++*+**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
"Hey Joe!"Darnell called as he walked up to Joe.  
  
"hey Darnell"  
  
"here's your coffee"Darnell said handing Joe a paper cup.  
  
"thank you"  
  
"what is the new case?"  
  
"you're following Lily"  
  
"why?"  
  
"because I told you to and because she is a rookie meaning she's bound to get hurt and I want you to make sure is doesn't happen"  
  
"alright"  
  
"don't let her know you are following her and let me know what she is doing every step of the way"  
  
"OK"Darnell turned to leave but Joe stopped him  
  
"Darnell"  
  
"yeah"  
  
"don't let anything happen to her"  
  
"relax man I'm on it.why you so uptight I mean you're not sweet on her are you?"  
  
"no but you have to watch her"  
  
"ok"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*The next day*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~~  
  
"Ok here is your new ID"Joe said handing Lily her purse.  
  
"why do I need new ID on a drug bust can't I use my real name?"  
  
"Not this time this guy is smart he checks ID before letting you in and he shoots cops on the spot"  
  
"Oh wonderful"  
  
"and how much money do you have?"  
  
"about forty bucks"  
  
"Ok here is another twenty"  
  
"ok"  
  
"And here"Joe handed Lily a diamond ring.  
  
"and this would be for?"  
  
"Your engaged"  
  
"oh ok"  
  
"now they shouldn't want to meet your husband to be but if they do call I'll get somebody for you"  
  
"ok"  
  
"the main man is called the tiger his right hand man is slater"  
  
"Slater?"  
  
"yeah"  
  
"ok and what would my name be?"  
  
"your name is Alissa Carmen"  
  
"ok"  
  
"there is the building go to the back door the code to get in is crack head"  
  
"how original"  
  
"yeah you got it from Adam Sanchez your cousin who they killed"  
  
"OK"  
  
"you want a job"  
  
"alright"  
  
"break a leg"  
  
"let's hope not"Lily said stepping out of the car.  
  
"hey Lily"  
  
"yeah?"  
  
"we have been after this guy a long time make me proud"  
  
"OK"  
  
Lily walked down the street and knocked on the door.  
  
Joe was watching to make sure she got in ok.  
  
"OH SHOOT!"Joe ran down the street after Lily.  
  
"Hello?"Lily yelled.  
  
"Lil I mean ALISSA THAT'S THE WRONG DOOR MOVE!"  
  
Lily jumped out of the way just as a machine gun went off.  
  
After shooting about twenty times it quit.  
  
"Lily are you ok"Joe was instantly in her face.  
  
"yes"  
  
"GOOD WHAT PART OF BACK DOOR DID YOU HAVE PROBLEMS WITH?!?!!"  
  
"I'm sorry I forgot"  
  
"don't let it happen again"  
  
Joe turned and left.  
  
Joe could not decide why he was so upset over one mistake he never yelled like that. 


	2. leave me breathless

Chapter2#  
  
"So you got the password from Sanchez?"Slater asked.  
  
Lily was standing in a dark room.  
  
"That's right my cousin"  
  
"oh yes and you want a job?"  
  
"yeah I would like a job"  
  
"What can you do?"  
  
"anything I need some money"  
  
"OK come back in a day and we'll see"  
  
"ok"  
  
"and leave your ID"  
  
"fine"Lily put her ID on the table and was quickly shown the exit.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~* A HOUR LATER IN JOE'S CAR*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"welcome to burger king can I have your order"  
  
"yeah I need two cheese burgers two pies two cokes and two fries"  
  
"what do you want?"Joe asked turning to Lily who was in the passanger seat.  
  
Lily replied with a smile that made him go weak at the kness as they pulled up to the window  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~A HALF HOUR LATER NEAR TRAIN TRACKS~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
"so you go back tomorrow?"Joe asked.  
  
"yeah"  
  
Lily was sitting on the trunk of the car eating while Joe just stood beside it.  
  
"And they kept your ID?"  
  
"yeah"  
  
"probably making sure it is real"  
  
"is it?"  
  
"no but it is as close as any one can get"  
  
"oh......ok"  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"yeah I'm just a bit nervous I mean what if they find out it's not real?"  
  
"don't worry I would never put you in any danger I care about you"  
  
Lily looked at Joe in complete shock.  
  
"YOU DO?!?!"  
  
"Um.....what I mean is all my agents are speacial and I care about them"  
  
"oh"  
  
"what did you think I meant"  
  
"nothing"  
  
"so you sure you want to remain in this case?"  
  
"do you want me........to reamain in this case?"  
  
"I want........."Joe leaned closer to Lily with intentions of kissing her.  
  
Joe caught himself and instantly pulled back.  
  
"I want you to do whatever you feel is right"  
  
"oh"  
  
"let's go"Joe said walking to the front of the car.  
  
"OK hang on"Lily said sliding off teh trunk and grabbing the trash.  
  
"I'll take you home then go see Darnell and still be home by nine"  
  
Lily got rid of the trash and Joe opened her door for her.  
  
"thank you"Lily said softly getting in the car.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*A HALF HOUR LATER*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"here we are I'll pick you up tomorrow at six"Joe said.  
  
"ok thank you for the ride home"  
  
"yep"  
  
"Joe"  
  
"what?"  
  
"I.....I"  
  
"what?"  
  
"nothing"  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
"no"  
  
Lily got out of the car and went into the building.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~++~~+THE NEXT DAY+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
Lily was standing outside hre building.  
  
"where is he?'Lily aksed herself meaning Joe.  
  
After seeing he was fifteen minutes late Lily started to hum then sing out of boredom.  
  
Lily had the vioce of an Angel and Joe who was walking up the alley decided to wait and listen to her awhile.  
  
What Joe didn't realise was that Lily's singing was more of a plea then a song.  
  
"The daylights fading slowly"  
  
"But time with you is standing still"  
  
"I'm waiting for you only"  
  
"the slightest touch and I feel weak"  
  
"I cannot lie"  
  
"from you I cannot hide"  
  
"And I'm losing my will to try"  
  
"Can't hide it"  
  
"can't fight it  
  
"So go on go on"  
  
"come on leave me breathless"  
  
"tempt me tease me"  
  
"till I can't deny this loving feeling"  
  
"make me long for your kiss"  
  
"go on go on come on"  
  
"And if there's no tomorrow"  
  
"and all we have is here and now"  
  
"I'm happy just to have you"  
  
"and you're all the love I need somehow"  
  
"It's like a dream although I'm not asleep"  
  
"I never want to wake up"  
  
"Don't lose it"  
  
"Don't leave it"  
  
"so go on go on come on"  
  
"leave me breathless"  
  
"tempt me tease me"  
  
"until I can't deny this loving feeling"  
  
"make me logn for your kiss"  
  
"go on go on come on"  
  
"And I can't lie"  
  
"fomr you I cannot hide"  
  
"And I've lost my will to try"  
  
"can't hide it"  
  
"can't foght it"  
  
"so go on go on"  
  
"Come on leave me breathless"  
  
"tempt me tease me"  
  
"until I can't deny this"  
  
"Lovign feeling"  
  
"makes me long for your kiss go on"  
  
"go go go on come on leave me breathless"  
  
~~ breathlees~~by~~The Corrs~~  
  
"you have a lovely vioce"Joe said coming up behind Lily.  
  
"Oh thank you how long were you behind me?"  
  
"not long"Joe lied. 


	3. Lily

Chapter3#  
  
"here's your stop and be careful"Joe said as Lily got out of the car.  
  
"I will"  
  
Lily walked up to the building's back door and went inside.  
  
"hey Alli"Slater called walking up to her.  
  
"hey"  
  
"just the person I wanted to see"  
  
"oh well here I am"  
  
"where is your Handler"  
  
"what?"  
  
Without warning two men dressed in black jumped out and captured Lily.  
  
One man grabbed her hair and held a knife to her throat the one searched her for a gun.  
  
"do all your employees get this treatment?"She asked.  
  
"just you........Lily"  
  
"No"  
  
"yes.......Secure her boys"  
  
"Yes boss"One of the men went and got rope while the other held Lily tightly.  
  
"Ouch"Lily yelled as they tied her hands behind her back tightly.  
  
"take care of her boys"Slater said walking away.  
  
One of the men got out a tissue and covered her mouth with it.  
  
Lily was scared to death but remember what Joe had told about when People tried to put her to sleep hold her breath.  
  
"OK this is not working"one of the men said to the other.  
  
the other man walked over and got a shot ready.  
  
"what's that no don't"Lily said struggling to get free and not suceeding.  
  
"NO NO STOP LET ME GO NO NOOOO!..."Lily started screaming and kicking.  
  
The man jabbed Lily with the shot and she instantly fell asleep.  
  
~~*~*~*~**~~**~*~*~**~*~*~**~JOE'S OFFICE*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~**~~  
  
"Joe Darnell on line one"Marcy yelled.  
  
"ok thanks"  
  
"Darnell?"  
  
"Joe I got bad news man"  
  
"It can't be that bad"  
  
"It's Lily"  
  
"what?"  
  
"well she appears to have been captured"  
  
"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO PROTECT HER!!"  
  
"I'm sorry I can explain"  
  
"EXPLAIN TO LILY!"Joe said slamming the phone down and storming out the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~DARNEL'S CAR*~*~*~*!*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"what makes you think they caught her?"Joe asked.  
  
"well the tracking device you installed has not moved for three hours"  
  
"not even a little?"  
  
"It moved a lot and flashed a lot to indicating her heart was racing and it has not moved ever since"  
  
"SO you think they drugged her?"  
  
"yes"  
  
"Is she alive?"  
  
"yeah"  
  
"OK come on we'll go back to the office see if we can reach her"  
  
"how?"  
  
"what Lily doesn't know is her bracelet is a device like a walkie talkie"  
  
"cool"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*SOMEWHERE IN WAREHOUSE*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily woke up and sat up her head was throbbing as well as her arm.  
  
She was in a small cold damp room with a barred window a bed and a door.  
  
The floor was cold wet cement as well as the walls the bed was hard and the door was metal.  
  
Lily stood up and ran to the window.  
  
She saw Joe and Darnell across the street.  
  
"JOE!!!JOE!!HELP ME JOE DARNELL HELP CAN YOU HEAR ME HELP!!!"She screamed as loud as she could.  
  
"Help me....."She choked out before she began to sob.  
  
Lily sat down on the bed with her back against the wall and her head on her knees crying.  
  
"Lily....Lily..."Lily could here somebody call her name and alot of static.  
  
"hello?"she called softly.  
  
"Lily it's me..."  
  
"Joe?"  
  
"yeah"  
  
"where are you"  
  
"ok look at your braclet it's like a walkie talkie"  
  
"can you hear me?"  
  
"yeah so don't cry anymore it's all going to be ok"  
  
Lily was upset that he had heard her crying and intstantly sat up more straight and wiped her face.  
  
"are you ok?they haven't hurt you have they?"  
  
Please say no Joe prayed he knew he could never handle it if they harmed her in anyway.  
  
"no I'm ok'  
  
"ok can you get out?"  
  
"No"Lily said and she started to sob all over again.  
  
"I'm sorry.......sorry but I'm just so scared"she said crying harder.  
  
"sshh it's ok I'm here I'll get you out of there it's all going to be ok"  
  
"please get me out of here soon I don't know what they're going to do to me"  
  
"ok just sit tight"  
  
"Joe is anybody listening in on this conversation?"  
  
"yeah Darnell and Marcy"  
  
"can they not listen I need to tell you something"  
  
"what is it?"  
  
"just something I need to say"  
  
"ok"  
  
Joe nodded and Marcy and Darnell left.  
  
"ok go ahead"  
  
"this is just something I want you to know in case I don't make it"  
  
"ok"  
  
"well I......I"  
  
"Lily just say it it can't be that bad"  
  
"I....L...OH JOE HELP!!"  
  
"LILY?!?!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*JOES'S OFFICE**~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"LILY!!"Joe screamed.  
  
he got static for an answer.  
  
*~*~*~*LILY*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"NO!!"  
  
Lily watched in horror as a man ground her braclet into dust with his foot.  
  
Just then Slater stepped in.  
  
"PLEASE DON'T KILL ME I'LL DO ANYTHING!!"Lily cried rushing up to him.  
  
"young lady your pleas don't effect me in any way and in less then two hours you will be tortured and killed" 


	4. quitting for love

Chapter4#  
  
"LILY LILY?!?!?!AWW DARN IT!!"Joe screamed in frustration  
  
"Joe what is it?"Marcy asked rushing in.  
  
"I lost her"Joe said just below a whisper.  
  
"what?"  
  
"I LOST HER!"  
  
"how?"  
  
"I don't know somebody must have caught her"Joe said grabbing his phone off his desk.  
  
"what are you doing?"  
  
"calling the head office asking for a back up team to go get her"  
  
*~*~*~*~LILY*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!! STOP PUT ME DOWN DON'T DO THIS!!"  
  
"tell us who your handler is and we'll let yo down"Slater said.  
  
"NEVER!"  
  
Lily was hanging by her wrists from the ceiling a small candle burning away the rope holding her up above a big fire hot enough to kill luckily the rope was extrmely thick and trippled.  
  
"LET ME GO!!"  
  
"no"  
  
"PLEASE MY WRISTS THEY ARE BURNING"Liyl begged half crying.  
  
her wrists were red,sore,blistered,burnt and bruised.  
  
her face was now red and beaten badly her hair was a mess as well as her clothes.  
  
worst of all were the burns she had everywhere.  
  
"Joe help me"she whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek and into a deep cut.  
  
*~*~*~JOE'S OFFICE*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"NO?!?!?!"Joe yelled into the phone.  
  
"WHY?!?!"  
  
"BUT SIR SHE IS A GREAT AGENT WE CAN'T LOSE HER!!!"  
  
"FINE I'LL GO GET HER MYSELF!!"  
  
"FIRED??"  
  
"I QUIT I HOPE THAT UGLY DOG OF YOUR BITES YOU YOU BIG FAT JERK!"Joe slammed the phone down  
  
Joe walked over grabbed his coat,keys and stormed out.  
  
"JOE!"Marcy called.  
  
"What?"  
  
"where are you going?"  
  
"I'm going to go get Lily myself"  
  
"joe things likes this happen all the time not all rookies make it what is so speacial about this one??"  
  
"I love her"Joe said then he turned and left.  
  
~*~**~*~WAREHOUSE*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily was still hanging though the pain was getting much more intense and she ahd about two inches of rope left before she fell.  
  
Lily left out a soft whimper.  
  
'he couldn't do it'she thought'Joe couldn't save me'  
  
LIly looked down at her sore dirty body.  
  
'even if he did come I would not want him seeing me like this.  
  
Lily had mud and blood on her pants and her shirt was half ripped off.  
  
he pants were also ripped from the attempted rape she had gotten earlier.  
  
'please Joe come save me'she prayed.  
  
"Lily?"Lily heard soembody call her.  
  
"help"she whispered.  
  
Joe appeared in the door.  
  
"Joe help me"She cried frantically she began swinging and the rope broke.  
  
"LILY!"  
  
"AAHHH"  
  
Lucky for Lily Joe jmped and caught her seconds before she fell in the fire.  
  
Joe caught Lily in his arms sending them both rolling onto the floor him on top.  
  
"Oh gosh Lily what have the done to you?"Joe asked softly brushing a strand of hair from her eyes.  
  
Lily looked up at Joe with tears in her eyes then she dropped her head silently.  
  
Joe got off of Lily and sat down on the floor to his surprise she crawled over to him sobbing and into his arms.  
  
"ssshhh it's ok I'm here I won't let them get you again"joe said running his fingers through her hair.  
  
Lily looked up at Joe with teary eyes and a tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
"please don't cry anymore"Joe said softly wiping her tear away.  
  
Lily was so tired she put her head aginst Joe's shoulder and cried herself to sleep.  
  
Joe had seen the bad guys leave about ten minutes ago.  
  
"come on I'll take you home with me"Joe said lifting her off the floor and carrying her out the door. 


	5. locked out

Chapter 5#  
  
Joe carried Lily to his apartment because he didn't have a key to hers.  
  
"I'll make you some tea but you rest"Joe said softly putting Lily on his bed.  
  
Lily nodded before she once again drifted off to sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~ABOUT AN HOUR LATER*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lily was woke up by somebody tapping her.  
  
"Lily wake up"Joe said shaking her.  
  
"What?"Lily asked sitting up slowly.  
  
"No stay laying down don't get up I just came to check on you and administer first aid"  
  
"I'm fine"  
  
"Yeah you look it"  
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
"For what??"  
  
"I ruined the case"  
  
"At least you're still alive"  
  
"If you call this living"  
  
"Tell you what I'll go get you some water then I'll fix you up and we'll get dinner"  
  
"Sounds nice"  
  
"Ok I'll be back"  
  
"OK"  
  
Joe returned in a little while.  
  
"Ok this might sting a little"Joe said putting a cloth on Lily's face.  
  
"Hey Joe when do I have to go back to work?"  
  
"whenever you feel ready"  
  
"What if I'm ready tomorrow?"  
  
"OK when we BOTH agree you're ready"  
  
"Deal"  
  
"What movie do you want to watch?"  
  
"I don't care"  
  
"ok what do you want to eat?"  
  
"Chineese"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Then we can pick our movie"  
  
"Joe why did you come save me?"  
  
"Somebody had too"  
  
"But why were you the only one you might have been killed"  
  
"nobody was suppossed to save you and I'm fired because I did"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me"  
  
"Why did you do it?"  
  
"Because you have a good chance at being a great agent and I didn't want to waste it"  
  
"Thank you.....for saving my life"  
  
"you're welcome"  
  
"Is it ok if I just go home?"  
  
"Sure I'll drive you"  
  
"ok"  
  
"Oh darn"  
  
"what?"  
  
"My key was in my purse"  
  
"I left your purse behind"  
  
"Oh well now what?"  
  
"You can stay here and then tomorrow I'll call a friend I have who cna get you into your house"  
  
"Oh..........ok" 


	6. willingly held captive

Chapter6#  
  
Lily walked into work a week later.  
  
"Lily what are you doing here?"Joe asked.  
  
"I'm coming back"  
  
"No your not your on medical leave"  
  
"too bad"  
  
"Lily go home"  
  
"No who are you to tell me when I can come back?"  
  
"I refuse to let you come back right now"  
  
"THEN....I QUIT!!!"  
  
"FINE QUIT YOUR NOTHING BUT TROUBLE ANYHOW!"  
  
"FINE!"  
  
"GOOD"  
  
"FINE!!"  
  
Lily turned and stormed off to her desk her and Joe had been at each other's throats ever since that one night she stayed at his house nothing happened but thigns were different now.  
  
"Joe what was that about??"Marcy asked.  
  
"Lily just quit"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I told her she wasn't ready to come back to work"  
  
"Joe"  
  
"I'm just looking out for her"  
  
"Joe look I know your in love with her everybody does but you forget she can handle herself"  
  
"Did she handle herself a week ago when I had to quit my job and go get her"  
  
"No it was a small mistake and thank goodness they decided to let you come back instead of quitting but she's and adult not a kid"  
  
"well she quit now so there's nothing I can do"  
  
"Do what the big Boss did when you quit beg"  
  
Joe nodded and walked off in the direction Lily had.  
  
Joe found Lily slamming her things in a box and mumbling to herself in anger a small crowd had gathered because of her fury.  
  
"Lily"Joe said softly.  
  
"Just get away from be you bossy jerk"she barked.  
  
"can't I talk to you?"  
  
"Listen I don't know who you think you are to tell me when I feel better"Lily said picking up the box  
  
Lily walked to the door but Joe stepped in her way and pushed her into his office standing in front of his door wich he closed.  
  
"move"Lily said through gritted teeth.  
  
"No"  
  
Lily was getting mad and through the box and tried to smack Joe.  
  
Joe was more then ready for her attack.  
  
when Lily tried to hit Joe he responded by catching her by the wrist.  
  
"Let me go"Liyl demanded.  
  
"why?"  
  
Lily felt like screaming before realising she could still hit him with her right hand.  
  
Joe read her mind and caught her other hand before she even had a chance to lift it.  
  
Half of Lily wanted to get free and half of her wanted to just cry.  
  
"I'm sorry I hate fighting with you"she said softly.  
  
Even though he had no idea what posessed him to do so Joe used her wrists to pull her closer to him and kiss her right there in the middle of his office.  
  
Lily was taken entirely by surprise but she didn't pull away.  
  
realising he still held her captive and wanting her to have the freeom to run away Joe slid his hands from her wrists up her arms to her shoulders.  
  
Lily didn't mind being held captive that much and therefore made no effort to run.  
  
"Joe I got these papres you asked fo......."Marcy quit midsentence turned and shut the door and left.  
  
when Joe pulled away form Lily he was glad to find she still didn't run.  
  
"If you want to hit me now go ahead"Joe said taking his hands off her shoulders.  
  
Lily stepped closer to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. 


	7. confession number 2

Chapter6#  
  
"Marcy is Joe in his office?"Heather asked.  
  
"Why??"  
  
"I'm finally going to tell him how much I love him"heather said heading to the door.  
  
"Oh...uh...umm I...I don't think that would be a good idea.....right now"Marcy said standing infront of the door.  
  
"Marcy move"  
  
"Sorry can't"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"he's um......uh.....busy"  
  
"Doing what??"  
  
"Uh....saving Lily"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She's choking"  
  
"On what?"  
  
"His tongue"Marcy said quietly.  
  
"WHAT!?!"Heather pushed Marcy out of the way and opened the door.  
  
"NO!"  
  
Marcy followed Heather inside and was shocked.  
  
Joe sat at his desk doign paper work Lily was gone.  
  
"Joe I need to talk to you"Heather siad sitting down.  
  
"ok Marcy come in or go out"Joe said  
  
"Oh she can come in" Heather said with a smile.  
  
Marcy picked Joe's coat up from the chair it was on and headed to the closet.  
  
Marcy opened the closet door and saw Lily hiding.  
  
She quickly through the coat in and slammed the door shut.  
  
"Ok...Joe I think...I'm in love with you"Heather said.  
  
"Oh......gosh look at the time"Joe said jumpign up.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I gotta go talk to you later"  
  
"wait don't forget your coat"Heather went over opened the closet door and saw Lily.  
  
Heather stood there a minute looking at Marcy then Lily then Joe.  
  
Heather burst out crying and ran from the room leaving the other three alone. 


End file.
